Sleepy Confessions
by CelestialLoverxxx
Summary: A drunk Lucy leans in to catch those sleepy words of Natsu as he pours those feelings out. It's a night of confessions and Natsu's dreams are no exception.


**Honestly, I am not supposed to be writing with so much studies right now, but I couldn't help it. Here's some more love for Nalu-long live.**

* * *

**Sleepy Confessions**

Lucy tottered, trying to balance neatly as she always did. She spread her arms to help her, but her drunken state almost ended up with her in the water. She gave up and jumped off, still off-balance as she walked the last few steps to her house.

Gray had offered to take her back home. But Lucy had obviously been too busy to remember he made that offer at all. The second he disappeared to find his shirt in the mess the Fairy Tail guild was in after a particularly rogue party, Lucy forgot all about it.

And there she was. In front of her house after a pretty much enduring walk back home. Her mind was in a haze; she didn't usually drink, but maybe she slipped tonight. The haze didn't allow her to be surprised that the key from under the eave was unnecessary—the door was unlocked.

Her brown eyes widened in a two second span of shock as she looked at her bed. Sprawled under as well as over the pink comforter was her best friend who _obviously_ didn't know how to _knock_.

She didn't pay too much attention. Usually Natsu barged after she was already in bed, but maybe he decided he was too tired to make it to his own house from the guild. Typical.

Lucy's cheeks felt flushed as she quickly stripped her clothes and slipped into her silk PJs. She didn't bother to comb her hair, and dumping her keys onto the table beside the bed, she collapsed on it.

"Natsu…" she sighed dizzily, trying to push him off and find some space to sleep. "The couch…" she mumbled. "Go to the couch…" her words were cut off with a yawn.

She succeeded in pushing him to the left side of the bed, and heaved a sigh of relief. She had just managed to get under the warm comforter—warmer than needed even, thanks to the Fire Dragon Slayer—when Natsu rolled back onto her.

His head rested on her torso, inches away from her chest. Lucy's eyes widened in shock even more, trying to get him off. Was he always his irritating? Though he was pretty warm…

She stopped trying to get him off when he murmured something in his sleep. She bent down closer, his hair tickling her ear. "…Lu…cy…"

Lucy's heart stopped.

She was wide awake by now, and trying to concentrate on him through the drunken haze. His expression was peaceful, as he mumbled her name twice again, smiling softly.

For two years, Lucy Heartfilia tried to ignore the feelings she felt in her stomach for Natsu Dragneel. The inexplicable pleasure when he promised to stay with her forever, the stuttering heartbeats whenever that goofy grin was only for her. The unwanted disappointment when he seemed to love her no more than a friend.

But his face as he whispered her name in his sleep….

Lucy shook her head. She was probably dreaming this. Or if by a miracle she wasn't, she couldn't get ahead of herself. He was probably dreaming about her making him food or something.

Natsu's soft moan snapped her out of her thoughts. Her eyes burnt with need of sleep, and she could feel the alcohol working its way towards her system. At least she wasn't as incoherently drunk as Cana. At least she knew what she was thinking or saying.

The Dragon Slayer's pained expression surprised her. His eyebrows pulled together, and she felt his fingers stretch out for something.

"No…" he whispered brokenly. "Lucy…please…"

"Natsu…?"

"Don't go….please…" his voice was laced with pain as he twisted his head further to escape his probably nightmare. His face contorted in some pain Lucy couldn't understand.

"I'm sorry, Lucy…" Natsu murmured the next words so low, Lucy had to bend down to hear him. "….stay…don't…go, Luce…"

Lucy couldn't take it anymore. Whether he was dreaming or not, hearing him hurt made her feel hurt. Her left hand—the one that was not trapped under Natsu's head—lifted. She laced her fingers through his.

"I'm right here, Natsu," she whispered in his ear. She felt wide awake by now. Her eyes were still half-lidded, but she could hear him alright.

She tried to jolt him out of his nightmare, but he kept tossing his head from side to side. The heat emanating from his body would soon about burn Lucy now.

It was another few minutes before he calmed down. Lucy felt a slight pressure on the hand that was still joined with his as he sighed in his sleep. "I…"

He mumbled something and turned his head away from Lucy. It was when she tried to hear him again that she realized she wanted to keep on listening to him. The thought surprised her.

"Luce…"

"I'm right here…" she repeated. She stroked his brightly coloured hair, trying to soothe him.

"I…"

Lucy shifted uncomfortably on the pillow, trying to hear him.

"….I…love you, Lu…"

She was frozen as Natsu's words entered her ears. "…cy…" Natsu mumbled.

"I love…." Her name was lost in his sleepy state as he turned his head back towards her. "Stay…"….

Lucy's frozen state melted. She was filled with elation. For the first time, she accepted her own feelings. She did love Natsu. She loved his protectiveness, his hot-headedness, his recklessness, his smile, his voice, his promise to stay with her forever…

…."Always," she promised in his ear. She felt hot, as opposed to the chilly weather. Her cheeks were flushed.

He shifted tensely for a moment before Lucy bent over to pull back the pillow he about to kick off, and he snapped his head back towards at exactly the same moment. Their foreheads slammed together and Natsu's onyx eyes flew open.

Lucy held in her sharp gasp at how close his face was to her. How close his glorious eyes were to hers.

His eyes were half-lidded now, maybe slipping back into his sleep. Lucy was about to accept that theory when she felt his hot lips lock against hers. Her eyes stayed frozen in shock half a second before she kissed him back, tangling her hands in his hair and closing her eyes.

It seemed like an eternity after they pulled apart. The taste of Natsu's feverishly hot lips lingered on Lucy's .

She was wrong. He didn't close his eyes to sink back into sleep. He closed them for a wholly different reason.

His voice was husky as he said, "I…wanted to do that for a while."

Lucy let out a shaky breath. "I love you, too."

She felt her head against his chest before she sunk back into an exhausted and much needed sleep. Maybe it was the excitement that kept her awake all this time, or the warmth of Natsu.

Whatever it was, the next time her chocolate eyes opened, it was too a bright ray of sunlight streaming through the crevice of the curtains.

She twisted her head up to see Natsu grinning down at her, his sharp canines she teased him were fangs glinting in the sunlight.

Memories flooded back in Lucy's mind, but when she sat up in bed, she had a splitting headache.

"Good morning," Natsu raised an amused eyebrow.

"Ugh…what time is it?" Lucy massaged her temples.

"Nine o' clock…I was watching you sleep…you talk a lot," Natsu commented.

She grimaced. _Look who's talking_.

"So….you do remember…last night?" he flashed her a goofy grin.

Lucy leaned forward, kissed him lightly, and leaned back again. Then she shrugged. "I don't think I remember anything about last night, Natsu," she looked up innocently. "I was drunk."

Natsu blinked for a minute and then cocked is head to one side. "Should I help you remember?"

Lucy grinned as she felt his lips against hers again.

* * *

**Okay, I know it's short, but I hope it was good anyway :D Please review guys! **


End file.
